


Lose and Be Wet

by CaptainL95



Category: Monster Girl Quest
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Eager to face off with the false hero Luka, Granberia makes a voyage to San Ilia to test his mettle. However, she quickly discovers she accidentally stumbled into a test all her own, one that will push how much she can hold. And she's not the only one.





	Lose and Be Wet

The dark, damp basement of the Monster Lord's Castle in Hellgondo was rarely a quiet place, thanks to the one monster that ventured down here frequently. The empty stone halls endlessly echoed the sounds of a sword cutting through air, that same sword scraping against and piercing into the floor, and the battle grunts of the dragon swordswoman wielding the blade. One of Queen Alipheese Fateburn the Sixteenth's Four Heavenly Knights, Granberia spent most of her time in the isolated basement, despite having a room of her own, where she had the most empty space to practice without interruption. Each of the four lead monsters were the strongest in the world, second only to Alice herself, but Granberia was the only one perpetually unsatisfied with that position, undergoing constant training to improve her strength and skill.

There was rarely a time where the dragon wasn't by herself, sharpening her abilities, but she did venture beyond the island when her presence and position was necessary. In fact, it hadn't been long since she made an unsanctioned excursion to Iliasburg, in order to stamp out the steady stream of self-proclaimed heroes eager to exterminate the monsters in declaration of their blind faith to their goddess Ilias. Yet, despite their high goals, every one of the soldiers brave or foolish enough to stand up strong fell in a single swing of Granberia's blade, and the rest retreated with their metaphorical tail between their legs.

That was, all except for one. A young, purple-haired boy in ratty clothes and wielding a flimsy iron sword challenged Granberia, even after seeing her prowess for himself on guards much more experienced than him. He was no more capable, easily overpowered by the dragon swordswoman, yet he still surprised her by using a monster's move, the Cursed Sword skill, Demon Decapitation. Clearly, while he was no threat in battle, she did underestimate the kid. There had to be something special about him, if Alice was his traveling partner.

Having her mind on the less demanding subject of her previous encounter compared to focusing on every minutia of her current movements and actions, she picked up on a discomfort growing beneath the stomach plates of her armor. She had totally missed it up until now in her concentration, the ever-increasing need to urinate. Monsters were still bound by basic biological needs, after all. Well, most of them were.

Granberia had a lot going for her in this matter. Monsters were naturally a measure tougher than humans, and dragons a level above that, at least when body mass was taken into account. But she wasn't satisfied with just that natural advantage, not when she couldn't trust her bladder to stay quiet in a long battle. No, to ensure there would be no trouble in a life or death scenario, the Heavenly Knight had strengthened her bladder along with the rest of her body, with the same rigorous regimen. The result was a bladder of pure steel that could rival monsters five times her size, one that would never betray her by demanding emptiness.

Of course, if she was noticing it at all, that meant she needed to go really bad. It was no wonder, she hadn't pissed in quite some time, well before her journey to Iliasburg. For a second, she almost found herself pressing her legs together, scraping the protruding scales, until her life of training prevented such immature and unbecoming behavior. Ordinarily, such an urge appearing in the middle of training would not warrant a break, she would instead take the opportunity to further push her holding limits until absolutely necessary, increasing not only her holding ability, but her ability to fight while not disgracing herself with an accident, no matter the desperation. But, without any set goal of what she wished to accomplish in this session, there was no telling how long she'd distract herself if she let this continue. She sighed, holding her sword at ease, accepting that a toilet visit would be in her best interest.

“Ooh, something on your mind, Granberry?” Suddenly, an emanation of intense lust appeared behind Granberia, the sensual voice stiffening her muscles the same way it stiffened most targets of the voice's affection. After all, Granberia knew what it meant. Her own serene mind allowed her to sense the path the trespasser's movements would make, but her speed was just too much to counter. A limber, dexterous set of fingers wove their way past the bottom edge of Granberia's armor, brushed against her scaly thighs, and began playing with the outer folds of the dragon's unprotected vagina.

That sudden surge of pleasure had the opposite effect on Granberia than it had on most, causing her to jump away in defense, simultaneously disgracing her warrior's pride by dropping her sword in the shock. Despite potentially being the strongest warrior in the land in pure combat, Granberia could never win a fight against fellow Heavenly Knight, the succubus queen, Alma Elma. The green-scaled dragon looked at her cohort in fear, crossing her legs to protect her privates from any further intrusion, all while the succubus smiled playfully, and the fallen blade, nearly as tall as its owner, crashing with a resonating impact on the floor, the only thing to break the horrifying silence. “I-I told you n-never to bother me during training,” Granberia stammered, a blush breaking out on her face, only slightly hidden beneath the red tattoo on her left cheek.

“I know, but I like to watch my favorite sparring partner. How many times has the great Granberia needed to admit defeat to my techniques?”

“I-it doesn't count! True warriors should battle with weapons, and honor, and pride! Your pleasure attacks spit on the glory of a real fight!” She closed her eyes in a huff, refusing to even look in the same direction as her molester.

“Fine,” Alma Elma sighed, dejected. “But don't give up, I'm sure you'll beat me one day. That boy put me on the ropes better than you ever have. Of course, I was handicapping myself, but he still beat me.”

The conversation had shifted, to something Granberia found interest in. Her ear fins perked up at the new information being presented to her, as she was able to look back in the succubus' direction, picking up her weapon. “Boy? Purple hair, shabby clothes, traveling with Alice?”

“Yes, adorable little Luka. He's got spirit, but he's just as bad as you once he gets 'excited'. Oh, I love those squirmy types!”

“So, his name's Luka.” Their duel in Iliasburg was cut short by Alice's berating, so Granberia never got the chance to learn her opponent's name.

“I'm surprised, Granberry. If you encountered Luka, I was sure you would have at least remembered his sword.”

“What about his sword? It was just an iron sword, hardly more than a knife compared to my Ares.”

“Oh, then I guess I fought him later than you. Our dear Monster Lord has given him quite the little present, the...well, I won't spoil the surprise.”

“Hm, are you going after Luka?” Now there was someone else in the room, one whose presence was not so easily concealed. The third Heavenly Knight, the kitsune, Tamamo. All three had the intelligent feeling their fourth member would not be joining them.

“Do you know something about him too?”

“Yeah, I saw him in the Treasure Cave, looking for Poseidon's Bell. I didn't fight him personally, but he beat Nanabi on the way in. He's something special, for a simple human.”

All of a sudden, Granberia was intensely curious. Luka was just a boy when they had met, but if he was noteworthy enough to make his mark on Tamamo and Alma Elma, there clearly had to be more to him than expected. He wasn't holding anything back in their battle, so had he really improved so much in such a short span of time? She couldn't help it, the mere thought got her excited. “I'd like to see his progress for myself,” she declared. “Where was he headed?”

“Well, he was heading for Port Natalia when I last saw him, so by now...maybe San Ilia.” Alma Elma shrugged, totally unsure at her own suggestion.

Cradling her chin in her claws, the redhead dragon considered the opportunity. While they were capable enough to be named Heavenly Knights, she had doubts about Tamamo and Alma Elma's perceptions of combat skill. It was possible they were simply caught off-guard and were subsequently exaggerating Luka's potential, but if he really was shaping up to be a real hero, Granberia wanted to see. “If that's the case, I'm going to San Ilia.”

“Have a safe trip,” Alma Elma bid farewell. “Tell Luka I'm thinking about him!” Focusing her energy, visualizing San Ilia in her mind as she felt herself phasing away, from the castle to the distant human town. Teleportation was a basic skill all Heavenly Knights shared, one Granberia would use to test the potential of little Luka.

The environment changed, and the sudden sunlight burned into her vision, though Granberia didn't avert her gaze. She looked around, mostly unfamiliar with her surroundings, but she knew she had successfully made the jump, not that there was any doubt. She had no reason to ever come to this human town in the middle of nowhere, not that she wanted to visit any human village, but she had been around this part of the world once or twice. This was absolutely the San Ilia castle immediately before her, but without any streets or people walking around, she knew she had to be around the back. A meter off in the teleportation, and she would have materialized inside the stone. “I'm sure that naive Luka is going to talk to the king. I need to get inside if I want to find him.” An easy task, with none of the guards able to stop her.

The guards wouldn't be able to hurt her, but that didn't make her invincible, as a sudden spike of pain forcibly reminded her, instinctually tensing her muscles in a way invisible to any witness. However, Granberia felt it hit hard, an agonizing reminder of the need that slipped her mind as soon as Alma Elma touched her. “Right, I need to piss.” That was an understatement, her bladder was already very full, at the upper limit of what she could realistically handle before a bathroom became a necessity. “That break at the castle would have been well-timed,” she realized, groaning with the knowledge of what she willingly left behind.

Though, that hardly meant she was out of luck. Given how much time she spent off Hellgondo, enforcing the Monster Lord's will and testing her abilities in other environments, it would be foolish to assume Granberia was limited to proper bathrooms. In fact, given that monsters primarily lived in the natural world, she probably sprayed down trees more often than any toilet. So, of course, the simple solution to her predicament was to simply drench the outer castle wall and be done with it. That's what she planned to do, stepping her left foot aside to spread the distance between her legs, reaching her claws to the base of her tail to undo the belt keeping her crotchplate in place.

However, a faint sound emanated from around the castle's corner, the sound of casual conversation, stopping Granberia in her tracks. Not that she was afraid of being discovered, any human she stared down would run away in terror. Even if they drew their weapons, Granberia could easily defeat them, even with her current handicap. She wasn't shy about being seen, she'd do this sort of thing in front of other monsters without a second thought, and monsters as a whole had no qualms exposing their genitals to humans (though Granberia liked to hold herself to a higher standard than that).

No, this was a matter of pride. Humans were the enemy, to undress and pee while in their presence implied an inability to hold it even a minute longer. In other words, weakness. For a warrior to admit weakness to a species far below her was sickening, and as such, Granberia absolutely refused to stop and take a whiz while she should be locked in combat. The only proper courses of action were to empty herself before entering enemy territory, or be an adult and hold it until she was finished. Given that the first ship had already sailed, her only option was holding. And returning to the Monster's Lord Castle for a quick break was also unacceptable, being tantamount to retreat.

Instead, Granberia halted her attempts to strip, placing her feet back to positions that provided adequate balance, and stood tall. If the guards were to turn the corner and see her, they would see her as the proud dragon warrior to be feared. And that's exactly what happened, two armored men engaged in casual conversation entered her field of vision, joking and laughing as they approached, until they stopped staring at each other and looked forward, face to face with an angry, armed dragon. This would be the part where they ran away as cowards, leaving Granberia alone once again.

There was another possibility that the dragon didn't consider, so of course that's the one that happened. “Hey, filthy monster,” one of the guards shouted, unsheathing and brandishing his sword in a threatening manner. “Are you here to assassinate our king?!”

“Of course, I run into the only humans who don't recognize me,” Granberia grumbled under her breath, not disappointed at the lack of notoriety, but merely angry her quest for relief had been delayed by some foolhardy men thinking too highly of themselves. Indeed, even in her current state, they stood no chance in a straight fight. “Better to get it over with soon,” she growled, bringing her sword to attention.

Apparently, the guard thought the same way, as he charged in blindly, holding his sword to the side like an amateur. An attack as telegraphed as that, Granberia had no problem moving out of harm's way so fast it appeared she vanished. That's what the guard thought, looking around frantically to find her. He didn't think to look behind him in time, nor did his partner call out to him quick enough. He only just caught a glimpse of the Heavenly Knight out of the corner of his eye, her gold eyes practically glowing with malicious intent, sword raised over her head, and she chopped straight through the guard's armor...with the flat edge of her sword. The idea of killing those who couldn't realistically fight back made Granberia sick, but she'd still injure weak opponents to put them out of commission.

One would expect the man's partner to run away at the sight of the vast power disparity, but either in shock or out of a desire for vengeance, the second guard rushed forth, in the same pose with the same lack of ability. Learning nothing from his fallen comrade, the second guard was trounced the same way, the same outcome down to the letter. Ensuring they wouldn't be getting up any time soon with a light kick to the torso, one that elicited a groan of pain, Granberia sheathed her sword. “Thanks for the interruption,” she complained, to her fallen foes that could barely register any feeling other than pain at the moment.

It was a state that the dragon found all too familiar herself, as the sudden lack of a distraction put her right back at her bladder's mercy. Once again, she wouldn't do anything overt to indicate her fullness, but the joints in her legs locked up and her sharp teeth clenched. “Ugh...damn it! I'm gonna lose it!” While she had successfully slain her attackers, their mere presence served as a harsh reminder that she was in enemy territory. It was an unspoken rule of war, or maybe just common sense, that now was quite possibly the worst time to stop and pee, at least out in the open.

And she had just knocked out the two people that could tell her if Luka was even here at all. And without anyone to report the monster attacking, he wasn't about to come charging in looking for her. Simply put, her chances of being finished here in a short amount of time were slim at best. “I'm gonna have to go charging in, making a scene to draw Luka's attention, and hope he's in the castle in the first place!” It sounded painful, but she took a deep breath to steel herself, and marched around the corner to find the closest door to the inside. “I am not going to let my bladder disobey me now.”

\---------------

Half an hour. Half an hour had passed since Granberia entered the San Ilia Castle, and she was no closer to accomplishing either of her tasks. The place was so damn big, she could wander around for another two hours and still not see everything, she hadn't seen anything of use yet. She hadn't heard even a whisper about Luka no matter how much chaos she caused, even letting a few of the soldiers escape to spread the news of her attack. And still, no Luka to stop her wave of destruction.

Honestly, she could live with the boy being tardy, if she could just find a damn bathroom. Obviously, she wasn't going to ask for the location, and she wasn't making one the primary object of her search, but when no one was looking, she had taken to kicking down any door she passed in the hopes that it may contain a toilet. No such luck. When her most recent raid ended with an empty mess hall, a bead of sweat rolled from beneath her headband, whether from a nervous realization or simple strain. “If Luka were to find me now...” Her voice wavered, a tone of worry audible. If she had to test Luka now, her struggle might end, in the wettest way possible.

She really didn't want to stoop to that pessimistic image, but as it started to become reality, it was unavoidable. She had trained her bladder to keep its hold during strenuous activities, allowing her to fight even while desperate, but she did still have limits, ones she was worried she had already surpassed. After all, her bladder was burning in torment, endlessly pounding against its outer walls in a frantic plea to explode into relief. Someone experienced like Granberia, she could limit her expression to show only mild strain, but on the inside, it was pure torture. Anyone else would have given in long ago, unable to deal with this pain, one worse than any other toilet urge she had ever faced. Even she had to finally accept the possibility that, despite her bravado, if something didn't turn around for her, she was going to wet herself.

Despite being a young monster at only 24, Granberia could not remember a time where she had an accident. Even as a tiny dragon under Salamander's care, she was at least capable enough to only and always pee in the proper places. The respected and feared Heavenly Knight was about to fail where her 5 year old self would have succeeded. Even when she was purposefully filling herself up to test and stretch her bladder, she knew when enough was enough and answered nature's call before any leaks could manifest.

She had to relent on something. Instead of simply marching forward stubbornly, she needed to ask the important questions of herself. Would it be a bigger disgrace to teleport back to the castle, or anywhere other than here, take her piss, and return like nothing had happened? “Of course it would be! T-the dragon swordswoman, stronger than any human or monster, will not retreat unless she is truly beaten!” Then, if she were to stay, she needed to account for the very real possibility she could wet herself. What would she do if she left a five-meter-wide puddle on the castle floor? “I'll kill anyone who sees it happen, so that no one can spread the tale.” What if she found Luka shortly after and he noticed the drops sticking to her scales? “He won't say anything if he knows what's good for him.” No point in killing someone with potential, so long as he knew how to keep a secret. She'd ensure he did.

Still, even with a contingency plan, Granberia wanted nothing more than to avoid an accident, like someone of her status should easily be able to do. There was little she could to mitigate the involuntary response to the intense pressure against her stomach, some kind of movement, anything, was now a necessity. A quick jolt of the head in as many directions as possible ensured no guard was on her at the moment, none beaten on the floor, she had privacy. She pressed her thighs together and rubbed them together by shifting her right leg forward, wiggling at the hip as the protruding scales scraped and screeched against one another, all the while her heavy tail twitched and pounded the smooth marble floor. The relief her restrained motions brought was...almost nonexistent. She was too far gone for potty dancing to have any effect, something she realized, and proceeded to pull her legs apart, returning to a normal posture before anyone could see her.

Pressing her thighs together may not have helped at all, but her body definitely got used to it in the short time it was present. In its absence, her bladder screamed for reprieve louder than it had ever before, trying its hardest to squeeze any urine from its overextended contents past her muscles. Without even thinking, acting purely on instinct, her left hand shot under her crotchplate, sharp claws digging into her pussy as she gripped with the full strength at her disposal. If she respected Ilias, she'd be thanking the goddess that her privates were tough enough to take the punishment.

Some part of her was ashamed to be acting like a dragon pup all of a sudden, even if it wasn't really her fault anymore, but it was a small voice awash in a golden sea of base desire. Her palm pressed against her peehole to physically impede any external flow, yet her bladder still threatened to go through with it anyway. She needed to go yet another step further to prevent spillage, she crossed her legs together repeatedly, the force constricting her hand until it hurt. Granberia was even breathing ragged, emitting various noises unbecoming of a Heavenly Knight. “Ungh, ah, nnh, ohh,” she repeated, her pitch going higher than usual speaking, making her sound a lot more feminine.

As if her succumbing to desperation wasn't humiliating enough, she faintly heard the sound of rushing footsteps from one of the perpendicular halls. This could only be Ilias' divine punishment for the crime of being a monster, for Ilias' favorite little hero turned that corner, before Granberia could do anything about her stance. “Of all the times for Luka to find me, now?!” It was all too late, Luka's big blue eyes, staring at her, had seen everything they needed to. It no longer mattered how amazing a warrior he turned out to be, if he could never take Granberia seriously after this.

Several uncomfortable seconds of silence passed, as the two did nothing but gaze at each other, each waiting for the other to break the lull. Granberia found herself wishing Luka would laugh at her or mock her already, just get it over with. But it never came. Was Luka just that understanding, or rather, naive and idealistic? Likely, but that wasn't the reason for the stillness. Luka's response to Granberia's intensely visceral depiction of desperation instead turned out to be imitation. Much like the dragon, Luka also suddenly grabbed at his crotch, gripping tightly as he shivered under his own need.

That was the last thing Granberia wanted to see at the moment. “What do you think you're doing?!”

“It's really hard to be comfortable just whipping it out with monsters like you around every corner,” Luka retorted. “And besides that, it's important for a hero to have a strong bladder!”

“So you think it's okay to face me so pitiful?! You think yourself so impressive you can appear before me in such a sorry state?!”

“And what about you?! You think monsters are so far above humans that you can still win like that?!”

“T-that's...w-well...” To give Luka credit, he was currently doing a better job arguing under the same circumstances. Granberia could do nothing but stutter as she attempted to come up with her next point. Unfortunately, the only thought in her head now was raging rivers and crashing waterfalls. “I came here to test your abilities after hearing reports from Alma Elma and Tamamo. However, I think we can both agree neither of us can properly perform like this.”

“S-so, what? Are you just going to leave after causing all that havoc?”

“No! I will not give up on my prey as soon as we finally meet!” The dragon looked down, scraping her foot against the floor, leaving scratches in the stone. “I will simply ask that we delay our true encounter.”

Luka may have been simple, but he wasn't stupid. He could tell that Granberia's willingness to put off a fight had very little to do with generosity, and absolutely more her own unwillingness to pee herself. Not that the motives mattered at this point, only the outcome. He was on the verge of wetting himself as well, a bathroom was imperative, and therein lied the issue. “I only just got here, I don't have any idea where the toilets are either!”

“Then we'll need to look together. And we need to hurry!” Granberia promptly wobbled and pushed past Luka, unable to remove her hand from its tight clamp. There was nothing more she could do, anyone who saw her now would know she was having an emergency, she wasn't exactly fine with that, but so be it. At least she wasn't the only shameful one anymore, with Luka by her side looking just as sad. She was damn thankful Alice wasn't tagging along with him right now, she did not need the Monster Lord seeing her in such desperate need. She was already on Alice's bad side for disobeying orders in Iliasburg.

Latching onto that comfort of solitude, Granberia almost forgot that it wasn't actually just the two of them. Of course, she never believed she had bested every single guard, but she was sort of hoping they would be done with them for the time being. Those hopes were dashed when their slow path ran them directly into three more soldiers, on guard from the siege but keeping post now that a hero could deal with the Heavenly Knight. As such, they were surprised to see the hero returning with Granberia in tow. “Hero Luka, what are you doing with that monster,” one of them asked, extending his spear in fear of betrayal.

Luka stammered, in an attempt to defend his actions, but with no plausible explanation, nothing comprehensible came out. Turning the tables, it was Granberia that responded, though without anywhere near the finesse of Luka's earlier logic. Instead, focusing power she didn't have to spare into her sword, she slid it from its sheath and held it before her, now bathed in flames. “You will say nothing about what you saw here. Understood?” Heat enough to make them all sweat, adding to the perspiration already present on Granberia and Luka's faces, the guard threatening them backed off. Once she was sure there would be no further interference, Granberia doused her blade and sheathed it again, allowing the two to slowly rush off further down the hall.

Only when they were out of sight and earshot did Luka come to a realization. “Um, Granberia? Maybe if we didn't terrify those guards into silence, they could have told us where the bathroom was.”

A blush almost as red as Granberia's hair flushed across her cheeks. “W-we don't need help! We're warriors! Relying on the help of another is the fastest way to loss in fighting quality and betrayal!”

“You really call me a warrior after our last battle?”

“I told you then that if you would stand before me, I would treat you as a warrior. Your pathetic performance in that fight has not changed my statement, especially if you have improved, as the other Heavenly Knights claim.”

“O-of course I've gotten better! I can't achieve my dream of coexistence as I am now! Getting stronger is all I can do. Though it looks like it hardly matters, considering where we both are now.”

“Listen, don't go thinking this happens to me frequently! It doesn't, it hasn't happened ever! I'm not some weakling who can't prevent pissing herself! This was just...”

“Bad luck?”

“Exactly!”

“You know, I'm getting pretty sick of monsters acting like they can't have any vulnerabilities, because they're just so much better than humans. Like Alice, constantly insisting she isn't-” Luka was cut off mid-sentence, a result Granberia, at least for a second, assumed came from Alice suddenly appearing to punish him for revealing a secret. But without any further noises, she needed to stop and inspect, turning to face her temporary cohort. That's when she saw him at the next stage of desperation, the final stage before wetting, bunching his pants in his gripping hand, shaking and panting as his legs moved forward and back, feet planted firmly in their place. “I-I just leaked! I'm not going to make...wait, look!”

Granberia didn't turn to see right away. The declaration of Luka's small leak made her muscles seize up too tight to move any part of her own body, a frenzied attempt to avoid the same dribbling fate. To her credit, she had managed to stay completely dry amidst the agony akin to a tail swipe from Tamamo, but that tough facade couldn't last much longer. One more push from inside, and it would all come flooding out.

However, she forced herself to turn her head to the right and open her eyes, with the strain of cutting through stone. And what else should be before her, but a wooden door, with a sign clearly labeling the room behind it as “W.C.”, or “water closet”. Granberia was nearly speechless that she had actually made it to this point. “If I had known they marked the door, I could have saved enough time to make it here on my own.”

“I almost walked past this place myself,” Luka concurred, struggling to even speak, Granberia could relate.

The problem came when Luka took his left hand off his groin and pushed towards the door. In a flash, his hand was intercepted by Granberia's freed claws, gripping it, threatening to either pierce the skin or break the bones. “What do you think you're doing?”

“U-using it? Isn't that why we came here?”

“Not before me, you don't! You have no idea how long I've been holding it and suffering, it's my right!”

“So all that bragging about the unstoppable Granberia, and she refuses to let someone else use the toilet first? You don't know anything about how long a wait it's been for me either!”

“There's only one rule in this world, and that's how the strongest rule!”

“And that's why monsters don't get along with humans, you're too stubborn! You can't move on from your outdated traditions!”

Truthfully, Granberia had plenty more to say, plenty more insults to throw to justify her getting to piss first. However, none of those remarks came to pass, as she was met with one more punch to the gut, one final tsunami in her bladder. She had been thinking it for quite some time, but this time, she was sure, this was her last chance. She had, at most, one minute before the floodgates opened, no matter what she was doing at the time. Her assertions weren't lies, she really did need to get into that bathroom, and now.

However, a sad squeak from her side reminded her of the argument preventing her from just waltzing in. Despite her quarrel, she recognized that Luka was in the same perilous position, and would most certainly wet himself if he was forced to wait. Better him than her, Granberia figured, until she saw a tear streak down his face, giving into the pain of holding. The sight made the dragon realize, despite her staunch belief that the strong should not antagonize the weak, she was just as guilty, out of necessity. All because she refused to pee herself as a Heavenly Knight, and was only in this position because of her pride.

That didn't change the reality of the impending doom, of course. And the epiphany did nothing to change her mind about not wanting to pee herself, which meant there was only solution left. “I'm getting in there, no matter what,” Granberia insisted, before following it up with a sigh. “And I don't care. If you're going to come in too, I don't care. Do it.” Without letting the moment linger, she forced her way through the door first.

Luka was stunned into silence. Granberia, toughest swordswoman in the land, one of the Monster Lord's Four Heavenly Knights, had just told Luka he could use the bathroom with her. Initially, he wanted to refuse the incredibly uncomfortable offer, not knowing what would happen with Granberia exposed right next to him, until his bladder reared its ugly head once again, urgently reminding him that now was not the time to be respectful. Like it or not, this proposal was the best outcome he could have hoped for, as he gave up the fight and rushed in to join the dragon.

Luka's smaller, more agile frame meant he reached the toilet at approximately the same time as Granberia, not that either of them were exactly setting speed records at the moment. Now, the two were standing before the small white bowl, nearly rubbing against each other without the necessary space to respect personal boundaries, Granberia on the left and Luka on the right. Not that either of them noticed, being far too focused on the goal mere inches from their genitals.

All that was left was for the two to fully expose themselves. Luckily, it wasn't asking much for either, or there'd be one amazing puddle at the finish line. All Luka needed to do was lift the hem of his tunic, unzip his pants, and pull his penis through the hole. Meanwhile, Granberia swiftly unbuckled the belt around her back, allowing her crotchplate to fall to the floor with a crash, which she kicked aside as she spread her feet apart, letting her vagina breathe in the open air, pushed forward gingerly by her claws to ensure forward momentum of what was to come.

With a spectacular display of harmony, their violent streams of pee began at the same time. The finer details were quite different, Luka's was a bit less colorful while keeping steadier aim, but the real discrepancy was in power. Luka was no slouch, his pee stream was making quite the splash and crash as it collided with the water in the bowl, but he couldn't even hold a candle to Granberia. If she didn't have flawless accuracy right from the get-go, she'd be splattering the wall past the toilet without losing any height. As it crashed into the water, the roar it produced deafened the two and the splashes jumped up enough to land on the seat, and the stench threatened to overwhelm and destroy their senses of smell too. Coupled with the steam being let off with her hot dragon piss mixing with the cold toilet water, a simple Granberia whiz stimulated almost all their senses.

Luka moaned lightly at the relief of emptying an exhausted bladder, but Granberia didn't get that same sweet relief. She was really pushed to her limit, her bladder was filled past the brim and hyperextended to near-bursting, accustoming it to never let go until it could hold no longer. As such, it was conditioned to attempt to contain its contents, regardless of what the dragon wanted. This meant there was only one sensation from floods of urine gushing past her muscles, even without forcing it: pain. This piss hurt to take, a much more overt burning than the constant agony of desperation, this came in waves like a stab from a knife straight to her abdomen, repeatedly. Every time it faded away, and Granberia hoped she could finally enjoy her pee, another wave of anguish injured her. Used to pain, the only noise she let out to indicate her dissatisfaction was a low, vicious roar of a hungry predator.

Suddenly realizing he was in a deadly position, defenseless directly to the side of a monster heralded for her brutal strength, Luka nervously turned to look at Granberia, to face the threat and ensure he wasn't about to get eaten. His attention was first drawn upwards to look Granberia in the face, the easiest place to spot her intentions, and found that she wasn't even paying attention to him. He was in the clear, and he sighed at the knowledge of his safety.

That sigh brought his gaze downwards, where he was greeted by a different kind of surprising sight. In order to aim for the center of the bowl to account for possible poor precision, Granberia was angled to the right, Luka to the left in much the same way. With that slight slant, Luka was treated to a damn good view between a Heavenly Knight's legs. Of course, this was hardly the first time he was privy to the sight of a woman's genitalia, with all the low-level monsters throwing themselves at him, but there was something about Granberia's that he found more alluring. While her jagged green scales covered most of her body, up her legs and around the back, her front torso and crotch were only represented by skin, leaving her with a human-analogous pussy. It was so pink, so pure, beautiful even as a torrent of gold pee erupted from one of its holes. Luka was still a boy, such an intimate view was enough to make his penis hard, cutting the force of his own flow and altering its path.

The change in acoustics caught Granberia's attention, putting her awareness square on Luka. Considering what prompted the change in view, her gaze was concentrated solely on his groin, which meant his new erection was front and center in her eyes. She should have been angry that Luka was getting hard off her, but her thought process went in a radically different direction. “Alma Elma was right,” she whispered in awe. While the succubus hadn't seen Luka's junk, she was correct in the assumption that it was cute, Granberia could now second. It certainly wasn't the biggest penis the dragon had seen, but it was alluring, enough to awaken her monster's sexual instinct, tightening her chest and clouding her thoughts. But without any outward expression of arousal as a woman, her lust was successfully hidden. She was starting to want that little shaft, to touch it, taste it, feel it.

Until Luka looked up at her face again, and Granberia looked at his at all. Without saying a word, both knew how perverted they were being, and how the other was staring. Their faces both bloomed bright red, and they turned to look as far away from the other as possible.

Around this time, Luka's pee declined in power, quieting down enough to be totally drowned out by Granberia's, hitting closer to the inner rim of the bowl, though still off-target thanks to the erection he was still rocking hard. Once the stream was finished, he wanted nothing more than to just grab some toilet paper and walk away. Unfortunately, there was a dragon between him and the roll of paper, and he wasn't about to put his hand closer to her after what he had seen. And he didn't want to just leave his penis out in the open, a wise choice for dealing with monsters, meaning his only option was stuffing the member back into his pants without wiping. His earlier leak meant his underwear was already wet, so what damage would it do? Dressed again, Luka wasted no time running outside to give Granberia privacy, slamming the door they had left open on the way in.

This was also the point where the sensation of peeing turned around for Granberia, from pain to pleasure. All of a sudden, pissing felt good. No, good was an understatement, this was amazing, outstanding, practically orgasmic. This was the feeling she imagined she'd get draining her massive bladder, and it only took what was practically torture to get it. It certainly wasn't worth it, holding it that long hurt too much and was just plain inefficient, but if she had to suffer, at least the payoff felt nice. “Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh,” she moaned, loud enough to be heard outside the room, with a suggestive tone that pitched the tent of Luka's pants, just when he had gone soft at last.

This continued for a minute, the loud splashing while Granberia couldn't keep her mouth shut, until she too hit the cap of her capacity, and her waterfall hushed into a simple little tinkle. The reduction in power coupled with female anatomy meant most of the final drops fell at her feet instead of in the toilet, but it wasn't much, and it was over. Granberia had pushed herself to her breaking point without even the slightest hint of urine on her legs, outside that tiny bit at the end. Grabbing a lengthy strip of toilet paper, she balled up the squares and wiped herself down, gently tracing the contours of her dragonhood, until she could safely say she was dry. Throwing that bunch into the toilet, and a few more to wipe the sweat off her face, she picked up her crotchplate, refastened the belt above her tail, and left the room, refreshed.

In the hallway, the first thing she was greeted with was Luka quickly turning his head to face the opposite way upon her exit. Without any higher priorities clouding her judgment, seeing the purple-haired boy made her realize, all at once, the magnitude of what she had done. This kid, far beneath her, had just been given an exclusive show unlike anything any human had been blessed with prior. True, she got a similar display that she couldn't deny she enjoyed, but pissing was a private act that should have stayed that way.

Luka attempted to run as Granberia came to her senses, until the dragon swiftly gripped his throat, encircling his neck with her sharp claws, poking into the outer layer of skin for intimidation. Baring her fangs, with a look that could kill, she leaned in close to Luka, who was frantically looking around for escape. “Listen to me very carefully. You are going to walk away quietly. We will meet again shortly, which we will pretend is our first encounter in this castle. If I catch wind that you spoke of this to anyone, even to Alipheese, your spine will be broken and your face devoured as I turn you into a training dummy. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-y-yes, m-ma'am.” Luka attempted to nod, until he met resistance from the hand choking him. Granberia pushed her face into his to look closely into his eyes, and seeing no intent of betrayal, she threw him to the ground, three feet from herself. Stumbling, Luka climbed to his feet and walked the direction they came in, refusing to look in any direction besides the exact opposite of Granberia. Once he turned the corner, he ran as fast as his legs could take him.

As the sound of footsteps faded, Granberia sighed. “That damn kid has a knack for getting into trouble. Still, I suppose it didn't turn out all bad,” she grinned, remembering what benefit she had gotten out of the two being paired. Cautiously, she walked further into the castle, hoping the labyrinthine layout would enable the two to meet again soon. Whether Luka truly was shaping up to be a worthy opponent, or he would fall to his knees as a mere human to be taken as a slave, Granberia knew she'd enjoy it.


End file.
